1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to the field of implant surgery. More particularly, the invention relates to a combination of a thread forming tool and an implant. The components may be used separately or in a system for drill and implant guided surgery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain clinical applications when the implant is placed, such as placement in a jawbone, the implant has a tendency to deviate from its anticipated trajectory, for example due to varying density of the bone surrounding the implant, both in the vertical as well as the lateral direction of the implant. If, for example, the bone is denser one side of the central longitudinal axis of the implant, it will often deviate towards the softer bone, and end up in a non-optimal position, which is different from a planned position. If this happens during guided surgery, the implant mount, which is guided by a guide sleeve of the surgical template, may jam in the guide sleeve.
Furthermore, most implant types are wider at the coronal end than at the apical end. The increase in width from the apical to the coronal end can be of two types, a) a substantially cylindrical implant with a wider coronal platform, or b) a tapered implant tapering from its apical end at least partially towards its coronal end. Such tapered implants sometimes tend to deviate from the anticipated path of trajectory. This is especially true for so called bone-condensing implants (type b above), wherein the diameter of the implants may be gradually larger than the recess formed in the bone. For such bone/condensing implants, it is desired to have relatively uniform condensation of the bone at a specific lateral cross section of the implant. Of course, the level of condensation also depends on the quality of the bone, i.e. whether it is softer or harder bone quality, which may differ along the length of the implant when placed.
Hence, an improved combination of components for placement of an implant would be advantageous and in particular allowing for improved precision, increased flexibility, cost-effectiveness, and/or patient safety would be advantageous.